Starstruck: Mi novio es una super estrella
by maka blair evans
Summary: Maka una joven proveniente de la cuidad de Tokio va a pasar con su familia las vacaciones en Death City en donde conocera a un joven cantante alvino que cambiara su mundo


_***-*-*-*-*oNe-SHoT*-*-*-*-***_

_[_**StarStruck**_]_

_Ohoh, ohoh_

_Yeah_

_Ohoh, ohoh_

_Yeah_

_Ohoh, ohoh_

_Yeah_

_Ohoh, ohoh_

_Every girl, every boy_

_They got your posters on the walls (yeah)_

_Photographs, autographs_

_The minute you step out the door_

_You will need the applause (yeah)_

_Papparazzis_

_Hiding in the bushes_

_Trying to make a dollar (dollar)_

_Wanna be you_

_When they see you_

_They scream out loud_

_Chorus:_

_Starstruck_

_Camera flashes_

_Cover magazines (ohoh, ohoh)_

_Starstruck_

_Designer sunglasses_

_Live the dream as a team_

_All the fancy cars_

_Hollywood Boulevard_

_Hear the crowd calling your name_

_Yeah_

_Starstruck (But then again)_

_Starstruck_

_Oh yeah_

_Climbing life_

_Looking fly_

_Perfect smile_

_On the way to the limousines_

_Yeah_

_Everywere first in line_

_VIP_

_Hanging out with celebrities_

_Yeah_

_And all the pretty girls_

_They wanna date ya_

_Tryin' to make you hollaa (holla)_

_Wanna be you_

_When they see you_

_They scream out loud_

_Chorus:_

_Starstruck_

_Camera flashes_

_Cover magazines (ohoh, ohoh)_

_Starstruck_

_Designer sunglasses_

_Live the dream as a team_

_All the fancy cars_

_Hollywood Boulevard_

_Hear the crowd calling your name_

_Yeah_

_Starstruck (But then again)_

_Starstruck_

_Alright_

_Ohoh, ohoh_

_Yeah_

_Ohoh, ohoh_

_Starstruck_

_Ohoh, ohoh_

_Yeahhhh_

_As soon as you move_

_They're gonna talk about it_

_In the pic of the news_

_They're gonna talk about it_

_Cause you're on the A list_

_You better believe it_

_You better believe it_

_Yeahh_

_Whatever you do_

_They're gonna talk about it (whatever you do)_

_Doesn't matter if it's true_

_They're gonna talk about it (whoaa)_

_Cause you on the top five_

_And nothing can stop ya_

_And nothing can stop ya_

_Chorus:_

_Starstruck_

_Camera flashes_

_Cover magazines (ohoh, ohoh)_

_Starstruck_

_Designer sunglasses_

_Live the dream as a team_

_All the fancy cars (yeah)_

_Hollywood Boulevard (yeah)_

_Hear the crowd calling your name_

_Yeah_

_Starstruck_

_Camera flashes_

_Cover magazines (ohoh, ohoh)_

_Starstruck_

_Designer sunglasses_

_Live the dream as a team_

_All the fancy cars_

_Hollywood Boulevard_

_Hear the crowd calling your name_

_Yeah_

_Starstruck (But then again)_

_Starstruck_

_Oh yeah_

-que te sucede tonta?- preguntó mi hermana cuando apague el televisor de la sala- sal de ahí que intento ver a mi Soul-kun…- bufé cansado de oír ese fastidioso nombre, ella esta obsesionada con ese sujeto, es tan tonto el obsesionarse con un tipo que ni conoce, me parece estúpido pero, le gusta a ella… no puedo cambiarlo.

-y eso a mi no me interesa, mamá dijo que fueras a guardar tu equipaje el tu maleta- le dije.

-eso lo hago ya mismo, pero ahorita estaba viendo a Soul-kun Eater Evans en la tele, dame el control o…- con sus manos hizo una seña pasándolo por sobre su garganta, según ella una amenaza de muerte. Giré los ojos y volví a bufar.

Ella sonrió y agarró su largo cabello negro1 en una coleta, afilo sus negros ojos sobre mi. Lista para saltar sobre mí en cualquier momento.

-Maka, ¡dame el control!- gritó, saltando la pequeña mesita de estar para llegar hacia mi, ambos caímos al suelo entre risas, peleando por el control como un par de niños rodando en el suelo hasta que lo quitó de mis manos y encendió el televisor nuevamente.

-El fabuloso Soul Eater Evans se llevó seis premios de la asociación musical anoche, justo a tiempo para que su nuevo álbum subiera a un doble platino.- decía la reportera del programa- anoche, entrevistamos a nuestra estrella en la alfombra roja y esto es lo que nos dijo:

-tienes algunas palabras para tus fans?- preguntaba la misma reportera a un chico de cabellos azabaches, de ojos profundos, negros y afilados, de piel blanca cual porcelana.

Él sonrió de lado con aquella prepotencia que lo caracterizaba.

-jmp… ¿que puedo decir?- preguntó esta vez él- gracias por venir a mis conciertos, comprar mis discos y esas cosas?- volvió a interrogarse- eso no va conmigo.- dijo para ingresar con sus premios a su limo.

-es un chico tan sexy- susurró mi hermana.

-si claro, y tan pretencioso- dije yo- no sé como te puede gustar una persona así, Tsubaki.

-no eres una chica divertida Maka, no entenderías- dijo-además, si lo conocieras tan bien como yo lo conozco, no dirías eso- se soltó el cabello para empezar a peinarlo con los dedos.

-Tsubaki, no lo conoces, es un perfecto extraño, nunca han hablado- le dije lo obvio y ella giró sus ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-te equivocas, yo lo conozco, se todo acerca de mi Soul-kun- se levantó- sé donde vive, donde ensaya, donde come, donde compra su ropa, donde surfea y donde festeja- se encamino ella, seguramente, a su cuarto- además sé también que dentro de unos días es el cumpleaños de su novia, ella no lo merece-

-¿y tu si?- pregunté a lo que ella me lanzó un cojín del mueble que se estaba llevando.

.

- no estas invitado, tonta- Tsubaki con su grupo de amigas se burlaban de todo aquel desadaptado social del colegio.

-Todo el mundo esta invitado Tsubaki - le dije frente a aquella tímida chica a la que le rechazaba.

-Tú tampoco estas invitada Maka - dijo Liz a su lado.

-eso es muy cierto Maka, un baile es para bailar, tú odias bailar- comentó Tsubaki.

-pues si, odio bailar pero obligadamente tengo que ir por el periódico escolar-

-oh, cierto- Tsubaki sonrió-bien.

-ahh, cierto- Liz sonrió- dime que llevaras tu cámara a la cuidad de Death City-

-obvio- canturreó Tsubaki.

-uy, no te olvides de tomar muchas fotos a Soul Eater Evans- de su bolso sacó un álbum rosadito y con dragones chinos color naranja- tenemos que llenar este álbum con fotos de Evans-kun, cantando, caminando, sonriendo, enojado…-

-creo que ya entendió- la interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando de más fotos- pero hay un pequeño problema, Tsubaki no conoce al Evans ese-

-claro que le conoce- prosiguió Liz.

-es cierto, conozco donde va a estar casi por segundo, he estado viendo sus movimientos y calculando donde va a estar desde hace quince meses.- sonrió triunfante. Bufé.

-realmente están obsesionadas con ese- comenté haciendo una mueca de fastidio

-mi hermanita, tal vez tu te quedes en la casa de la abuela pero yo, yo voy a buscar a Soul-kun- dijo ofendida.

Puse mis ojos en blanco y chasquee con la lengua, cuando esta con sus amigas y habla de ese sujeto, ella puede llegar a ser muy fastidiosa.

La campana sonó y todos ingresamos a nuestras respectivas aulas.

.

-hermano, llegas tarde- me dice mi hermano, me parezco mucho a él, tan solo su cabello es más largo que el mío y su sonrisa son las que nos diferencian.

-lo siento hermano, me quede dormido, a veces me explotas, quieres que tenga una canción lista para mañana.

-no importa, llegas tarde y a nuestro cliente no le gusta esperar-dice para levantarse de su asiento y llevarme al salón principal de la casa, mi casa.

-wow, tienes una gran mansión muchacho- me dice saludando un pelinegro con blanco en cada mechón largo y corto hasta los hombros, de ojos rojos y vestido de traje negro, y el saco abierto mostrando su blanca camisa con los dos primeros botones desabrochados.

-jmp…-

-no es muy comunicativo como vez, Ashura-

-no importa, yo solo vengo en representación a la compañía Arachnophobia- dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás- verás, te hemos estado observando y, nos gusta tu estilo, eres el chico malo de Hollywood, eso nos gusta, tienes talento- comentó- y te queremos para esta película.

-pues, me parece bien el que quiera a mi pequeño hermanito para su película, es decir que lo contrataran?- preguntó Wes yendo al grano.

-pues queremos pero, el pequeño Soul al tener esa pinta de chico malo también lo perjudica, eso hace que la compañía no quiera trabajar con un chico mimado- dijo- los escándalos con la prensa tampoco falta con lo que a Soul corresponde.- veo como de su portafolios saca una de las ultimas revistas donde yo había golpeado a un reportero.

Lo que no contaron fue el porque… es decir, no golpearías a alguien quien te esta entrevistando y de buenas a primeras comienza a decirte lo mimado y tonto o hasta zopenco que puedes verte con la supuesta falsa apariencia que doy a los medios de ser un, como ellos dicen, chico malo?

Claro, no les conviene. Y esa, como ellos llaman, apariencia, mascara de chico malo, ese soy yo. Tómenlo o déjenlo.

-verá Ashura, los escándalos nunca faltan, y siempre exageran en la prensa rosa-

-entiendo eso Wes-san, hum- dijo- dentro de unos días me reuniré con mi equipo y discutiremos su contrato, hasta ese entonces no quiero nada de en la prensa con su nombre, ya sea buena o mala-

-suena sencillo- dije sin prestar mucha atención.

Wes acompañó a Ashura hacia la puerta, sin duda le empezará a coquetear por lo que pude notar, mi hermano no le apartó la vista a ese rubio en ningún momento. Bufé con molestia para dirigirme a mi habitación.

Sin escándalos por un tiempo… será sencillo.

.

-no puedo creer que vaya a conducir esta… cosa- dijo Tsubaki al ver el auto de la abuela Marie, es el único que podría utilizar aquí en Death City. Es un Peugeot 404 gran prix 1974 de color azul con detalles naranjas.

-tómalo o déjalo hermanita, Marie-obachan te prestó este auto para que pasearas por la ciudad-

-pero hoy es el cumpleaños de la novia de Soul-kun, y Liz leyó en un blog que Soul-kun va a cantar en el club Death Room, tengo que ir- dijo ella.

-no convencerás a mamá y a papá de que te dejen ir- me apoyé en el marco de la puerta. Ella empezó a morderse las uñas de la preocupación y pensar en una forma de la que seguramente me incluiría, es tan obvia, por eso no me he ido, espero su grandiosa idea. Giré los ojos y bufe con fastidio de la tan sola idea.

-ven conmigo-dijo- si vienes también, es más que obvio que podré ir.

-no- respondí- no me interesa conocer a una estrellita mimada-comenté- estoy harto de oírte hablar de él.

-no hablaré más de él- levante una ceja a forma de interrogante.- no hablaré mas de él frente a ti por un mes.

-que tal el resto de tu vida?- pregunté.

-lo harás-

-si cumples tu palabra…- ella corrió hasta mi para abrazarme.

-por eso es que te quiero hermanita- canturreó feliz, es cierto, no me gusta que mi hermana se ilusione con un don nadie, por eso es que lo odio, no me gusta ver a mi hermanita ilusionarse con un completo desconocido al que nunca conocerá. No quiero verla lastimada después.

-eres el mejor hermanita que una chica puede tener- sonrió buscando en su maleta que ponerse, buscaba vestidos y conjuntos, todos volaban por la habitación.

Sonreí para ir a mi cuarto y cambiarme por algo más abrigado, hace frío esta noche.

.

-listo para la fiesta?- me preguntó mi amigo de cabellos celestes que conducía el convertible rojo.

-no, pero no me queda de otra- me recargué en el espaldar del asiento de copiloto para ver a través de la ventana, estoy realmente aburrido.

-vamos, es el cumpleaños de tu novia, alégrate- me dio unas palmadas en la espalda para luego estacionar el auto y darme mis gafas obscuras, es de noche y no las necesito para lo que fueron creadas, sino para ocultarme de los indeseados paparazzi.

-el que sea mi novia no significa que me tenga que agradar, sabes muy bien que es un noviazgo por conveniencia, a ella le conviene al igual que a mi- le digo poniéndome las gafas- es equivalencia de intercambio-

-has visto mucho full metal alchemist- comentó- anímate, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien, vas a ver, algún día el amor tocará a la puerta de tu casa, o te dará un golpe en la cabeza- rió ante su propia broma.

-si, y tu has visto mucho Disney- le dije sonriendo de medio lado y saliendo del auto para no oír sus quejas de que él no ve Disney sino su hermana Patty y bla bla bla…

Después de esto, iré a casa de Wes al gran banquete que preparó para mi, a su fiesta y punto, solo estaré como constancia de haber asistido.

Black Star distrae a los paparazzi diciendo que estoy en casa de Wes y saluda a mi novia, Kim. Yo entro por la parte trasera, por la puerta de servicio, aunque tengo que caminar una cuadra para llegar, es mejor que ser acosado por los paparazzi, locas fans, flashes y entre otras cosas. Si, prefiero la puerta de servicio.

-te tardaste Soul- sonríe Black Star mostrándome sus dientes.

-pues para la próxima camina tú una cuadra para llegar a esta puerta- le dije.

-no te enojes, es una bromita- rió- vamos que ya es tarde-

Subí al escenario para empezar a cantar a mi novia Kim quien me observaba desde el público

[**Shades**]

_No you can't see me_

_No you can't be me_

_I'm on my game(or You don't know my game)_

_That's right I'm in my shades_

_See the camera's flashing_

_In the party and it's time for action_

_You're the main attraction_

_Hey, in my shades_

_Pull up in the spot, looking hot, everybody knows( not sure if its right)_

_Got no stress, my haircuts fresh_

_Looking nice in my fancy clothes_

_Yeah, they want to take my picture_

_Watch out those lights will get ya_

_And they call your name_

_Thats when i put on my frames_

_I tell them watch me now_

_Hey how you like me now_

_Get on the dance floor_

_We can work it out_

_And bring this whole place down_

_Better stand up with your hands up( not sure if its right)_

_(don't know what he says after that)_

_So get on the floor, show what you came here for_

_Hey, hey_

_No you can't see me_

_No you can't be me_

_Im on my game(or You don't know my game)_

_That's right I'm in my shades_

_See the camera's flashing_

_In the party and it's time for action_

_You're the main attraction_

_Hey, in my shades_

_Rap: If you're going to watch me, watch this_

_And when you watch t.v. watch Chris_

_About to have the whole place jumping_

_Camera's flashing_

_You know the bass is bumpin_

_shades on like a rockstar_

_Yea, bustin out the best moves so far_

_Feel the air from the speakers_

_So, So fresh from my head to my sneakers_

_Turn the beat up on the radio_

_I'm going to keep my frames on till im ready to go, go_

_( can't make out what he says)_

_You have never heard this song like this(oh)_

_( can't make out what he says)_

_Maybe you should hollar at your boy right here_

_And if the girl want to get crazed you can find me in my shades_

_Hey, no you can't see me(can't see me, yea)_

_No you can't be me_

_I'm on my game(or You don't know my game)_

_That's right I'm in my shades_

_See the camera's flashing_

_In the party and it's time for action_

_You're the main attraction_

_Hey, in my shades_

_No you can't see me(oh)_

_No you can't be me( be me)_

_I'm on my game(or You don't know my game)_

_That's right I'm in my shades_

_See the camera's flashing_

_In the party and it's time for action_

_You're the main attraction_

_Hey, in my shades_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

.

La canción de ese tal Evans se puede escuchar hasta acá afuera. Ya es tarde y Tsubaki no sale de ese lugar, no pienso quedarme aquí, esperándola en el auto.

Saqué las llaves del automóvil para guardarlas en mi bolsillo y salir del mismo, voy a buscarla para arrastrarla e irnos a casa, asi no quiera, la puerta principal no podría, solo entran los invitados, será la trasera…

.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Kim- tras terminada la canción la salude desde el escenario, ella sonrió. Suigetsu detrás de ella señalaba su reloj de muñeca, es tarde, debería estar en casa de mi hermano, maldicion.

Él saldrá por la puerta principal para sacar el auto y llevarlo a la parte trasera, tal y como él me indicó que lo haría.

-Gracias a todos por asistir al cumpleaños de mi querida novia, Kim, te deseo lo mejor para tu cumpleaños, espero que cumplas muchos más- dije para despedirme de todos y dirigirme a la puerta trasera.

-Soul-kun!- el grito de Kim me detuvo antes de abrir la puerta- por que no te quedas un rato más?- preguntó.

-tengo que ir a casa, Wes me preparó un banquete, me tengo que mantener alejado de la prensa por un tiempo, en pocas palabras, no salir contigo por un rato, te gusta llamar mucho la atención- le respondí.

-ya veo, suerte con lo de la película-

-como lo sabes?- pregunté yo esta vez.

-Wes- se alzó de hombros para darme la espalda e ir nuevamente a su fiesta.

Me alce de hombros para abrir la puerta de golpe. La puerta chocó con algo.

-auch!- escuche quejarse a alguien, seguramente al que golpee con la puerta al abrirla. Mierda.

-ten más cuidado por donde caminas, tonta- le dije viendo a esa rubio en el suelo, se sobaba donde seguramente fue el golpe.

-como que tonta, idiota - dijo levantándose de golpe y mirándome con sus verdes ojos, sus ojos son realmente impresionantes.

-eh?- sus ojos me desconcertaron por un momento- necesitas ayuda?-

-por que cambias de un momento a otro?- preguntó- ah, un momento, tu no eres…- le cubrí la boca para susurrarle

-si no gritas mi nombre te daré boletos en primera fila para mi próximo concierto- dije, ella destapo su boca para gritar.

-quien te crees idiota, para que yo querría algo como eso?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-genial, ahora tendré que llevarte a un doctor, el golpe en la cabeza te afecto mucho- dije.

-no a todos les gusta tu música estrellita- dijo para empezar a caminar pero de un momento a otro perdió el equilibrio y, cuando iba a caer alcance a pasar mi brazo por su cintura y evitar que cayese.

-estas bien?- pregunté.

-no, no me siento nada bien- susurró. Por un momento me quedé atrapado en esa verde mirada, podría jurar que ese es un verde que hasta el pasto y el mar envidiarían…

Al instante las luces del auto van aclarando la escena, la chica se suelta de mi agarre para empezar a caminar.

-Soul!- grita Black Star acercándose a mi- que sucedió?- preguntó.

-hay que llevar a esta chica a donde tu ya sabes- dije- sin culpa le golpee en la cabeza con la puerta- dije halando del brazo a la rubio y metiéndola de un empujón al auto.

-ten más cuidado idiota- grito la rubio, la ignoré para meterme en el asiento de piloto. Black Star se puso en la puerta del copiloto para ponerle el cinturón.

-quién es ella?- preguntó Black Star.

-eh?- miré a la ojiverde y ella entendió.

-Maka Albarn-

-un gusto Maka- dije.

-ni tanto- respondió ella sobándose la frente- me siento mal- voltee a verle y observe que su rostro se encontraba pálido.

-no me digas- dijo Black Star.

-en serio, tengo nauseas-

-no vas a vomitar en este auto, es mi favorito- dijo Black Star.

-okey…- vomitó sobre los zapatos de Black Star y este puso una cara de asco que sin duda fotografié con la cámara de mi celular.

-que asco, eran nuevos- se quejó.

-después te compro unos nuevos- dije encendiendo el motor.

-un momento, no me puedo marchar, yo cargo las llaves del auto y mi hermana mayor sigue adentro- dijo Maka desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad.

-yo me encargo de ella, como se llama?- preguntó Black Star.

-Tsubaki Nakatsukasa- dije.

-okey- arranque el auto para dirigirme donde cierto amigo que me puede ayudar con esta tonta.

-hey, pecho-plano- le llamé.

-no me llames así, baaka- contestó ella viendo a través de la ventana.

-por que tu hermana tiene un apellido diferente?- pregunté.

-te interesa?- dijo ella con sarcasmo- pues en verdad es mi prima, sus padres murieron cuando era mas pequeña, mis padres la acogieron y adoptaron como si fuera su hija, ella decidió quedarse con su apellido- no respondí a la breve historia que me narró, aun asi, no dejé de verla de soslayo durante todo el camino

-llegamos- dije al rato.

-de quien es la casa?- preguntó.

-de un amigo de mi hermano, es médico, te revisará- le respondí para salir del auto y abrirle la puerta a la tonta.-baja y camina- y asi lo hizo, no se quejo.

Toqué el timbre para esperar a que ese pelirrojo saliera.

-Soul, que haces aquí?- preguntó Stein alzando una ceja- y quién es ella?-

-le di un fuerte golpe con la puerta de acero, revísala-

-como ordene su majestad- se burló para tomar a Maka por los hombros y guiarlo hasta un pequeño consultorio personal que tenía en su casa.

-veamos…- la revisión empezó y a mi me dejo fuera.

- no hay señal de traumatismo y estoy seguro de que no tienes una contusión.- escuche con la puerta entreabierta

-entonces por que vomité después?- escuche preguntarle después.

-no sé… tal vez algo que comiste o el hecho de haber conocido a ese patan- entre.

-escuché eso- le dije a Stein- entonces esta bien?-

-si, tan solo mantén puesto hielo en el golpe hasta que yo vuelva, voy por algo de tomar para darte con una pastilla para el dolor- Stein se retiró de la habitación dejándonos solos.

Tome la bolsa de hielo que anteriormente le colocaba anteriormente a Maka para colocársela de nuevo mientras me sentaba a su lado. Ella tan solo me miro a los ojos y asi pasó el rato, no sé cuanto pasó pero, no debió haber sido mucho.

Escuché mi celular sonar.

-no vas a contestar?- preguntó apuntando a mi bolsillo y tomando el mismo la bolsa de hielo.

-ah, si…- contesté dándole la espalda.- moshi moshi-

-Soul, tienes que venir ahora- exigió Wes.

-por qué?-

-Ashura ha venido y con algunos de los productores de la película, vinieron de sorpresa-

-okey, voy para allá- dije para cortar la llamada.

-creo que será imposible- comenta Stein y yo enarco una ceja- paparazzi en la puerta, muchas cámaras- dice.

-aun tienes tu auto?- pregunté.

-si, el que era de mi padre, sigo pagando los seis años de universidad-

-te lo cambio- saque las llaves de mi convertible rojo de mi bolsillo.

-como crees que…

-esto solo pasa una vez en la vida- le dije agitando las llaves frente a su rostro como quien ni quiere la cosa.

-dale- me dio sus llaves a cambio. Me encaminé a su garaje para sacar el auto y poder salir sin que nadie lo note, por suerte le dije a Stein que saliera en mi auto y se vistiera con una capucha y gafas para que no lo reconocieran, yo salí después de que los paparazzi lo siguieran a él.

Este auto es realmente viejo, tiene tropezones cada cinco segundos.

-es seguro este auto?- preguntó Maka enojada sin quitar la bolsa de hielo de su frente.

-si, creo- le respondí sin quitar la vista del camino, el auto saltó.

-yo creo que no-

-cálmate quieres- dije

-no me quiero calmar, me duele la cabeza, mi hermana se quedo botada con un completo extraño y a mi prácticamente me secuestró contra mi voluntad el amigo de ese extraño, quiero irme a casa-

-cálmate!- alce mi voz, que fastidio.

-no quiero calmarme, estoy ansiosa de llegar a casa y que me castiguen hasta los treinta-

-por eso el enojo?- pregunté lo obvio para sonreír ante el gracioso puchero de la tonta.

-no estoy enojada!- gritó.

-a la defensiva?-

-mucho menos-

-no te agrado verdad?-

-como me podría agradar un perfecto extraño con cara de chico malo y niño mimado?- preguntó viendo por la ventana- llévame a casa- dijo en un susurro mientras su vista se fijaba en la calle, es una chica interesante.

-okey, te llevaré a casa- dije- pero primero tenemos que hacer una rápida parada- Maka no dijo más solo asintió sin voltear a verme.

-tan solo, tan solo llévame a casa lo más pronto que puedas- susurró.

.

-esto no es cierto…- susurró Maka caminando por mi sala –tú vives aquí?- preguntó.

-si, algun problema?- pregunté, escuche los murmullos viniendo desde la puerta- ven, escóndete- dije colocando sobre sus rubios cabellos mi chaqueta negra. Tome su mano para subir las escaleras de estilo caracol.

-auch, que te pasa?-

-shh!, silencio tonta-

-no me llames ton…-le tapé la boca.

-Que te calles- le susurré, cuando llegamos ella se soltó de mi agarre.

-de quien me ocultas?- preguntó.

-no te oculto de nadie- dije viendo por las escaleras- solo no quiero que estas personas te vean- sonreí de lado.

-por que no soy una estrellita como tu?- preguntó.

-no es eso- dije- no quiero preguntas y tu igual, estas personas son como carroñas, buscan que poner en primera plana y buscan chismes, no quiero que se confundan-

-confusiones como cuales?-

-van a preguntar, quien eres, donde se conocieron, son novios?-

-nosotros?- preguntó ofendida.

-malditos chismes- lo tome nuevamente de la mano para llevarlo al cuarto de visitas- quédate aquí- le ordené.

-como sea, tan solo apresúrate, me quiero ir- dijo.

Cerré la puerta tras de mi, dejando a esa tonta escandalosa tras de mi. Wes sube las escaleras.

-Ven, se hace tarde y los productores quieren verte.- dijo empujándome hacia mi habitación, báñate rápido y cámbiate de ropa- dijo- terminaste la canción?-

-no- dije- pero creo que ya lo hice- sonreí viendo la puerta tras donde esa tonta estaba.

.

-estas guapo hermano- dijo mi hermano al verme salir de mi habitación con mi guitarra acústica, vestido con una camiseta negra manga larga y con capucha de color azul con el emblema de un alma a mi espalda, unos jeans gastados y converse de color negro.

-cállate-

-y la canción, la terminaste?-

-claro-

-y donde esta?- preguntó caminando tras de mi.

-aquí- dije apuntando a mi cabeza- la termine mientras venia para acá- volví a ver de soslayo hacia la puerta donde la tonta se encontraría. Sonreí.

-pues bien, vamos- Wes suspiró.

Al llegar empezamos a saludar a cada invitado que se nos cruzaba. Llegamos hasta los productores, Wes y Ashura comenzaron a dialogar, no me interesa lo que hablan. Pasaron los minutos y mi mirada solo se fijaba al interior de la casa.

-Soul- me llamó Wes- pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo?- preguntó a son de burla.

-tal vez- dije- que quieres?- pregunté.

-queremos oir tu nueva canción- dijo señalando la guitarra a mi espalda, me alcé de hombros y Wes hizo traer un asiento para mi y fue colocado en el centro de la fiesta. Los reflectores apuntaron ese lugar…

Todos observaron a la expectativa de oír la que se iba a decir, en este caso cantar. Me senté en aquel lugar, cerré mis ojos y empecé a entonar la canción.

[**Hero**]

_Im no super-man_

_I can't take your hand_

_and fly you anywhere you want to go_

_yeah!_

_i can't read your mind_

_like billboard sign_

_and tell you everything you want to hear_

_but i'll be your hero_

_i can be everything you need_

_if you're the one for me like gravity_

_i'll be unstoppable_

_I_

_yeah i believe in destiny_

_i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_but if you''re the one for me_

_then i'll be your hero_

_(x2)_

_could you be the one_

_could you be the one for me?_

_then i'll be your hero_

_searching high and low_

_trying every road_

_but if i see your face_

_how will i know, yeah_

_i'll put my trust in fate_

_that you will come my way_

_and if it's right_

_it's undeniable, yeah_

_i'll be your hero_

_I_

_i can be everything you need_

_if you're the one for me like gravity_

_i'll be unstoppable_

_I_

_yeah i believe in destiny_

_i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_but if you're the one for me_

_then i'll be your hero_

_(x2)_

_could you be the one_

_could you be the one for me?_

_then ill be your hero_

_so incredible_

_some kind of miracle_

_when it's meant to be_

_i'll become a hero, oh oh_

_so i wait wait wait_

_wait for you_

_yeah i'll be your hero_

abrí mis ojos para elevar mi vista hacia el balcón, y ahí estaba ella, esa tonta que me inspiro a terminar esta canción, estaba apoyado en el barandal, con sus ojos cerrados escuchando mi voz, mi canción… poniendo su atención en mi…

Y volví a cerrar mis ojos.

_I_

_i could be everything you need_

_if you're the one for me like gravity_

_i'll be unstoppable_

_I_

_yeah i believe in destiny_

_i may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul_

_but if you're the one for me_

_then i'll be your hero_

_(x2)_

_could you be the one_

_could you be the one for me?_

_then i'll be your hero_

Abrí mis ojos y volví a ver hacia el balcón, ya no estaba. Me levanté del asiento improvisado que había hecho para que pudiera tocar, pero todos los presente se amontonaron a mi alrededor, querían felicitarme por mi canción.

Cuando logré escapar de todos aquellos que me querían rodear volví al interior de la casa, lo ví, estaba en el piso de los invitados, intentando que no lo vieran, se metió a la puerta que lleva directo al garaje.

-que haces?- pregunté viéndolo observar los autos.

-quiero irme- dijo volteando a verme.

-bien, te llevaré- dije- en cual nos vamos?- pregunté dándole opción a escoger cualquier auto.

-en cualquiera, tan solo llévame a casa- dijo.- déjame en mi casa, luego te vas y después puedes regresar a tu fabulosa vida de estrellita- dijo con el ceño fruncido- ya no quiero esperar- dijo para entrar en el auto más cercano. Sonreí de medio lado y tome las llaves…

Este será un largo viaje… pensé.

En el camino, Maka solo observaba por la ventana de auto. Decidí encender la radio y la primera canción en salir fue uno de los éxitos de Yui Makino. Love & Truth.

_Konna ni omotteiru chikau wa tomattekurenai_

_Karappa no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai_

Empecé a corearla.

_Onaji e wo ni doto egaku koto wa dekinai no ni_

_Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari_

-Cállate quiere?- preguntó fastidiada Maka, apague la radio.

-que te sucede?- pregunté- por que estas tan a la defensiva?

-quien no lo estaría si un extraño te lleva contra su voluntad a casa de un doctor que no conoce, luego a su casa y te va a dejar a la tuya?-

-pensé que te gustaría escuchar algo de música en el camino-

-haber, déjame adivinar, pensaste que estar en un auto con Soul Eater Evans y cantar el éxito de Yui Makino junto con él me haría feliz?- preguntó sin voltear a verme- el sueño de toda admiradora- dijo sarcástico- por si no te has dado cuenta no soy tu admiradora-

-ah no?- pregunté.

-ajap- fue su corta respuesta.

-no te gusta mi música?-pregunté.

-algo, la canción que cantaste hace un rato me gustó… no es tan plástica como las demás- comentó.

-te caigo mal, cierto?- pregunté lo obvio.

-no es eso, tan solo no me agradas- dijo- tengo que escuchar cosas sobre ti día y noche, mi hermana te "ama"-hizo comillas en la palabra ama- para mi más bien es una obsesión-

-pero tú a mi si me agradas- solté sin pensar.

-lo siento, me desagradaste antes de conocerte- dijo- cortesía de mi hermana-

-jmp… sabes…-

-es aquí- me interrumpió señalando la casa. Abrió la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo y desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad.

-gracias por traerme-

-espera un momento…- le detuve- quiero, quiero…

-que quieres?- preguntó.

-quiero que me disculpes por lo que ha pasado.

-claro, no hay problema- me sonrió ampliamente. Sonreí también. Esa sonrisa es contagiosa, como si librara a cualquiera de sus problemas.

-eso es todo?- preguntó.

-si-

-bien, me voy- se bajo del auto y saco sus llaves para abrir la puerta de su casa, voltee a ver para empezar a dar de reversa cuando note que me habían seguido.

Bajé del auto a hurtadillas, y empecé a lanzar piedritas a la ventana de lo que pienso es la sala. Maka caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-que sucede?- preguntó.

-hazme un favor, te pagaré diez mil si me dejas entrar-

-no es un favor si lo pagas- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-entonces?-

-pasa- guaramos el auto en el garaje del lugar y me dejo quedarme.

-te irás de aquí antes de que amanezca, verdad?- preguntaba mientras sacaba un futon para mi.

-claro-respondí –con suerte nadie sabrá que me quedé aquí.

-yo lo sabré- me tiró el futon en la cabeza y me dio la espalda.

-tienes algo de ropa que me puedas dar para ponerme en la mañana y que los paparazzi no me reconozcan?- pregunté.

-en mis maletas, esta es la casa de mi abuela- dijo- mañana te las daré aunque creo que mi ropa te quedará pequeña.- se paró frente a mi para que notara que es un poco más baja que yo.

-no importa, una chaqueta, una gorra y gafas, eso servirá- desvie mi vista hacia los cartones y vi un sombrero- este podría servir- me lo puse.

-ese era de mi abuelo, lo usaba cuando íbamos de campamento cuando era más pequeña- mostró una nostálgica sonrisa mientras observaba el sombrero sobre mi.

-eh… toma- me lo quité para dárselo, debe significar algo para él.

-no, quédatelo- sonrió- te queda bien- se dio media vuelta y empezó a salir del garaje.- no vienes?-

-a donde?-

-dormirás en el garaje polvoriento?- sonreí de lado y la seguí, me llevo a lo que parece ser su habitación, las maletas aun hechas sobre la cama de una plaza, las paredes de color morado y bordes blancos, frente a la cama una cómoda y a su lado un closet. Un enorme cuadro de un pequeño gato morado en la pared tras la cama, a un lado el baño.

-abre el futon en el suelo- indico caminando a su maleta y lanzando una pijama azul- ahí esta el baño, cámbiate- dijo.

Fui al baño y me cambie de ropa, cuando salí ella ya se había cambiado a un pijama igual solo que en negro. Cuando salí ella ya se encontraba dormido.

.

Cuando desperté él ya no estaba, la ropa que le presté estaba doblada sobre el futon igualmente guardado. Wow, la estrellita se fue, ahora todo regresa a la normalidad. Mi hermana hablando de ese sujeto, yo diciéndole cuan equivocada está y trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

Mamá diciendo que tan solo es un enamoramiento de juventud, Papá riendo de las ocurrencias de ella, la abuela enojándose por que le digo abuela y replicando que ella no esta vieja.

Sonreí. Me gusta mi vida tal y como esta.

Me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha y vestirme con unos pantalones azules a cuadros y un gran buzo blanco con capucha y unas zapatillas blancas.

Bajé a desayunar cuando escuche el televisor de la sala.

-"anoche la súper estrella Soul Eater Evans estuvo en el bar Death Room cantando para su novia Kim para luego aparecer como por arte de magia en su mansión".

-Soul-kun es tan increíble- gritaba Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki-chan, tu eres tan obsesiva con él- le dije caminando hacia el comedor, ella saltó hacia mi por la espalda para colgarse de mi cuello en un abrazo.

-te divertiste en el viaje de regreso en taxi?- preguntó ella sin soltarse.

-regreso en taxi?- pregunté sin entender.

-si, Black Star dijo que te habías regresado en taxi anoche- se soltó para empezar a caminar nuevamente hacia el asiento de la sala.

"mis fuentes me informan que anoche en su mansión, el joven Soul Eater Evans fue visto salir con una chica en su auto, será que esta chica le esta robando el corazón a nuestra súper estrella, o será solo un amigo?"- decía la conductora del programa, tome el control y apagué el televisor, Tsubaki frunció el ceño.

-por que apagas el tele?- preguntó ella colocando sus manos en su cadera.

-por que no me gusta oir que las personas inventen estupideces de otras- dije alzándome de hombros y con una tostada en la boca.

-pero a ti no te agrada él.-

-y no teníamos un trato?- pregunté enarcando una ceja.

-que trato?- preguntó la abuela.

-cosa de hermanos Marie-obachan- le dije.

-que no me llames vieja que no lo estoy, mocosa- se quejó.

-dame el control Maka!- gritó Tsubaki trepándose en mi espalda intentando quitarme el control de las manos.

-miren, dejen de pelear y…- la abuela hizo una pausa para ir al pequeño velador y coger sus llaves y lanzármelas- que tal si se relajan, toman mi auto y van a la playa?- preguntó.

Tsubaki tomó las llaves y con una enorme sonrisa asintió con la cabeza para ir hacia su habitación y volver en cuestión de minutos con un vestido rosa puesto, sandalias de playa y un sombrero de paja, su cámara en mano y un gran bolso.

-nos vamos?- preguntó con la misma sonrisa.

Suspiré resignada y asentí. Partimos inmediatamente, aunque no estoy vestida para la playa no fui a cambiarme, no es que me valla a quedar mucho tiempo con mi hermana…

-llegamos!- gritó ella bajando del auto y coger rápidamente sus cosas- vamos, apresúrate!- me decía para luego cerrar la puerta.

-por que tan apresurada?- pregunté.

- esta es la playa donde surfea Soul-kun- contestó- espero que no este con esa Kim, a mi parecer ella no lo merece- se quejó- me pregunto como serán sus ojos- su voz soñadora me incitó a responder.

-rojos, muy rojos y profundos… como si te perdieras en aquella infinita claridad- dije sin pensar.

-voy a buscarlo!- y se fue corriendo. Empecé a caminar hacia una de las sillas que ahí había, la brisa del mar estaba exquisita.

.

No hay duda de que pasar por esta playa es relajante, la brisa del mar por la mañana siempre me relaja y me hace olvidar cada una de las preocupaciones que suelo llevar en sima.

-disculpe, esta ocupado?- preguntó una voz. Sonreí y oculte mi rostro aun más con el sombrero negro y no contesté lo que ella tomo como una invitación a sentarse.

-es un hermoso día, no cree?- me preguntó, acomodé mis gafas de sol.

-perdón, estaba dormido?- preguntó- lo desperté?- noté como fingió una sonrisa.

-me descubriste- dije.

-fue el sombrero- sonrió con burla.- que haces aquí, no deberías estar en casa?- preguntó.

-lo intenté- respondí.

-paparazzi?

-como lo supiste?-

-televisión- dijo restándole importancia. Necesito llegar a casa en un auto que ellos no reconozcan…

-tienes tu auto aquí?- pregunté, ella enarcó una ceja y asintió- que marca es?-

-un clásico, muy antiguo, te lo aseguro- sonrió de forma extraña, como burlándose.

-perfecto, prestamelo, te pagaré-

-basta con eso de que pagaras, deja de ofrecer dinero, si ofreces dinero no es un favor!- dijo exasperada- dame tus llaves- dijo

-por que?-

-por que si te llevas nuestro auto no nos dejarás botadas aquí sin como movilizarnos- dijo extendiendo su mano- llaves.- se las di.

-no quiero ni un rayón en el auto, la pintura es original- dije.

Ella caminó hacia donde una pelinegra tomaba el sol escuchando música en su Ipod, de su bolso sacó unas llaves y colocó las mías y regresó, todo sin que esa chica lo notase.

-tu amiga?- pregunté.

-mi hermana- contestó alzándose de hombros y me señalo el auto.

-debes estar bromeando- dije viendo por sobre mis gafas.

-no, ese es el auto de la abuela- dijo- regrésalo en una hora- dijo poniendo las llaves en mi mano, cuando vi las mismas ban's que me seguían anoche, mierda paparazzi!.

Halé a Maka hacia el suelo pidiéndole que se escondiera, cubrí su cabello con la capucha que cargaba puesta y le puse mis gafas.

-como rayos me encontraron?- pregunté viendo los autos con cuidado.

-mi hermana sabe donde encontrarte y es de Tokio.- me miró como si fuese un bicho raro. Los paparazzi bajaron empezando a buscarme con la mirada, busqué la llave de la puerta para abrirla y abrir la del copiloto.

-auch!- vi por la ventana a la tonta en el suelo- esto se te esta asiento costumbre verdad teme?- preguntó enojada sobando su frente.

-entra ya!- le exigí, él entró y cerró la puerta, se coloco el cinturón de seguridad y salimos sin que los fotógrafos se dieran cuenta.

Escuché la risa de Maka.

-haces esto a diario?- preguntó- nunca te aburres verdad?-

-algo asi- respondí- devuélveme mis gafas- dije.

-uy, no- dijo quitándoselas- creo que se me ven mejor a mi que a ti- sonrió volviéndoselas a poner.

-te los regalaré, luego-

-en serio!- dijo exagerado- voy a tener las gafas de Soul Evans, soy tan feliz, me las autografías?- se burló.- mis amigos no creeran que yo, una chica común y corriente fue golpeado dos veces por el cantante Soul Evans, autografías mi chichon?- rió con más ganas.

-jaja muy graciosa-

-es broma pero ya en serio- dijo- me gustan las gafas-

-okey, pero damelas por el momento- ella me las dio.- a donde vamos?- pregunté sin apartar la vista del camino-

-no sé, tu conduces- dijo.

-y que has hecho últimamente?- pregunté.

-siguiendote- respondió como quien no quiere la cosa, la vi con una ceja enarcada- no bromeo, tengo que acompañar a mi hermana que ha estado siguiéndote desde que llegamos, es molesto- se quejó- a veces pienso que cuando pequeña se cayó de la cuna- sonrió ante su broma.

-bueno, es decir que me has seguido-

-te corrijo- contestó- ella te ha seguido, yo no estoy interesada en ti- dijo.

- ya se que no te agrado, no me lo repitas- dije frunciendo el ceño.- que tal si soy tu guía?- pregunté.

-guia?-

-si, te llevo a conocer la ciudad- ella asintió feliz.

Fuimos de playas en playas, observando cada cosa que se nos pasaba por el frente, realmente Maka estaba emocionada con lo que se nos presentaba y, yo no perdía la oportunidad de fotografiar sus expresiones, cada una de las sonrisas que brindaba.

Esa misma sonrisa que capturaba la atención de mujeres y hombres por igual, nadie me observaba a mi, solo a ella cuando sonreía, sus sonrisas también me arrancaban una sonrisa a mi.

Tomamos fotos de cada lugar que visitamos, y nosotros también incluidos en las fotos. Desearía haber traido mi cámara. Asi las fotos se quedarían conmigo.

En el camino coreábamos juntos cada canción que salía de la radio, nunca hubiera hecho lo que he hecho hoy, pero esta tonta me hace hacer cosas que nunca hubiese imaginado, y solo la conozco de dos días.

-demonios!- golpee el volante.

-que sucede?-

-que no puedo escapar de los paparazzi- mire por el retrovisor nuevamente, me la estaba pasando bien.

Maka tomo el mapa y me indico que virara a la izquierda, dude en hacerlo pues solo era un camino de tierra pero, otra opción no tenia.

-estamos en el camino correcto o no?- le pregunté a la cerebrito que intentaba adivinar donde estamos ayudándose del mapa, llevamos más de una hora dando vueltas.

-según este mapa tienes que girar a la derecha para llegar a la carretera- seguí su indicación y oh… sorpresa. Mas tierra.

-sabes que?- dije- dame el mapa.

-estas loco, tu conduce que yo veo por donde vamos- Maka seguía intentando ver por donde ir.

-pues no hacen un buen trabajo-

-te quejas mucho, sabes?- estacione el auto para verla a los ojos.

-yo me quejo mucho?- pregunte ofendido- tú no haces más que quejarte, te la pasas quejándote una y otra vez, eres muy escandaloso-

-no soy escandalosa-

-y para colmo estas a la defensiva-

-no estoy a la defensiva- dijo quitándose la capucha de la cabeza- mueve el auto, conduce- aplaste el acelerador y note que el auto no andaba.

-no se mueve-

-eh?- Maka asomo su cabeza por la ventana- idiota, te estacionaste en arena movediza- se desabrocho el cinturón al igual que yo, el auto empezaba a hundirse- genial- se quejaba mientras subíamos al techo del auto mientras saliamos por la ventana.

-tenemos que saltar- dije apuntando hacia el suelo fuera de la arena.

-no pienso saltar- dijo.

-acaso tienes miedo?- pregunté.

-yo?- se señaló- miedo?- rió- nunca, es más, que tal si usamos esa rama de árbol como puente, podremos usarla de apoyo para cruzar- dijo yendo en esa dirección, yo la seguí.

-genial, es el auto de mi abuela y, ahora esta bajo tierra- se quejó y luego se levantó y empezó a caminar.

-a donde vas Maka?- pregunté.

-donde más?- gritó- a la playa, tal vez mi hermana este histérica buscándome!-

-Maka- le llamé.

-qué?- apunté al lado contrario al que él caminaba.

-la playa es por allá.- ella frunció el ceño y me miró como queriendo fulminarme con su mirada, luego suspiró cansada y empezó a caminar por donde le indique. Empecé a seguirle.

Ya llevamos horas caminando y Maka no me ha dirigido la palabra.

-estas bien?- le pregunté- cerebrito- y no podía faltar un insulto cuando quiero ser agradable con alguien.

-que te importa idiota!- su voz sonaba más que enojada- desde cuando aca te importa alguien más que tú?

-jmp, solo preguntaba por que estas furiosa?-

-no estoy enojada, tan solo no puedo esperar a llegar a casa y explicar por que desaparecí y esperar mi castigo- dijo.

-sabes, este día ha sido divertido, por primera vez en años no hay cámaras, reporteros o alguien siguiéndome- dije- deja de quejarte para que yo pueda disfrutarlo-

-yo, yo, yo- repetía- acaso es lo único que sabes decir?- pregunta deteniendo su caminar- cuando no consigues lo que quieres haces una rabieta y el resto mueve la cola y lame tus pies?- preguntó enojada- tus amigos te persiguen cuando haces eso, verdad?- siguió preguntando- eres un inmaduro.- caminé hacia ella y me pare frente a Maka.

-yo inmaduro?- pregunté- mira quien habla!- exclame- la niñita que se queja por todo- dije- que hay de ti?

-de mi?-

-si, de ti!- lo apunte con mi dedo índice- los dos últimos días no he dejado de pensar en ti-

-en serio?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido- cuando me golpeaste con la puerta, me llevaste a tu casa, hundiste el auto de mi abuela, nos perdimos, estabas pensando en mi?- suspiró- pobre de tus amigos cuando piensas en ellos.

-desearías ser uno de ellos-

-lo dudo- dijo acercándose mucho a mi para verme a los ojos- antes me hundo con el auto de la abuela- y comenzó a caminar.

-tks- chasquee la lengua para empezar a seguirlo- sabes?- le hablé- me confundes- me coloqué frente a ella para detenerla- cuando nos tomamos fotos creí que había hecho un avance contigo - dije.

-avance?- preguntó- que clase de avance?-

-pues, quería agradarte- dije sin pensar.

-agradarme?- preguntó- no me agradas, no eres real, tu vida no es real, todos te tratan como te tratan por ser una estrellita mimada, te estacionas donde quieres, le pagas a los demás por favores, tu casa es prácticamente un hotel- decía- tienes tantas personas a tu alrededor lamiendo la palma de tu mano, trabajando para ti y apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes sus nombres-

-claro que los sé- Maka enarcó una ceja- bueno, Black Star los sabe, ese es su trabajo.

-tu mejor amigo es tu chofer, le pagas… que clase de amistad basada en dinero tienes?-

-pues…

-tu novia solo esta contigo por fama, si no la quieres por que estas con ella?-

-yo...-

-exacto, las personas están con otras por que quieren estar, no por fama, no por dinero!-

-pues…-

-eso es a lo que me refiero- sonrió prepotente y empezó a caminar.

-espera- le dije- estas diciendo que no soy real?-

-eso dije-

-pero lo soy-

-entonces yo me equivoque y el cielo es verde- dijo sin voltear a verme. Camine nuevamente para colocarme frente a ella y caminar de espaldas.

-y si te digo algo que nadie más sabe?-

-a ver…-

-desde el primer momento en que te vi yo…- caí para atrás sobre el monte.

-estas bien?- preguntó dándome la mano para levantarme y yo la halé hacia mi, ambos caímos en un estanque.

-eres un bobo- rió empezando a chapotearme agua- toma!- empezamos a jugar… hace cuanto que no hacia estas niñerías.

Cuando salimos nos quedamos un rato en silencio, un silencio agradable, veíamos las aves pasar.

-es una vista hermosa- dijo Maka.

-si, me gustaría quedarme aquí para siempre.- comenté.

-por qué?- preguntó Maka volteando a verme- no quieres regresar a tu vida fabulosa?

-no, todos quieren algo de mi- respondí.

-hasta tu hermano?-

-es complicado, últimamente solo hablamos de la película y ya, a veces pienso que solo le interesa el negocio de Soul Evans-

-tal vez no lo comprenda, pero una gira y la película al mismo tiempo, es demasiado- dijo sentándose a mi lado- no comprendo por que tu vida es muy diferente a la mia, me gustaría poder entenderte, somos tan diferentes- su vista se posó en el agua y su rostro mostro una sonrisa triste.

-te equivocas- le dije- aquí contigo siento que puedo ser yo mismo, no la estrellita mimada como tanto me dices- vi como sonreíste- aquí puedo ser solo Soul, por eso no me quiero ir.

-te gusta eso?-

-si, me fascina- su sonrisa se amplio y yo me acerqué poco a poco hacia ella hasta que posé mis labios sobre los suyos, note como su cuerpo se tensaba y sus ojos mostraban la sorpresa pero minutos después también cerro sus ojos y correspondió al contacto.

No puedo creer que yo, Soul Evans, la estrellita mimada como tanto ella me llama, se haya enamorado en cuestión de segundos de una cerebrito escandalosa como solo ella lo es, y que haya demorado dos días para entenderlo. Soy un completo idiota, un completo idiota que se enamoró idiotamente de una idiota… y asi estoy feliz.

Cuando el beso terminó, noté sus mejillas de un ligero color carmín. Se veía hermosa, linda… muy bella.

-nos vamos?- tartamudeó a causa del nerviosismo y se levanto para estirar su cuerpo.

-si, creo que si- respondí levantándome y tomando su mano para juntos caminar hacia la playa.

-sabes, eres diferente a cualquier persona que haya conocido- le dije cuando llegamos a la playa.

-diferente extraña o insoportable-

-diferente fascínate- le respondí- dices cosas que otros no se atreverían a decirme, me haces hacer cosas que nunca hubiese hecho, me gusta-

-tu también eres fascinante- la miré a los ojos y vi un sonrojo en sus mejillas- al final, no resultaste tan bastardo como pensé que eras- bufé y ella soltó mi mano para pararse frente a mi, unir sus manos en su espalda y sonreir ampliamente- no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, me gustas- dijo.

Caminé hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de ella para poder alcanzar sus labios nuevamente, cuando veo a dos chicas pasar sonrientes, me alejé de Maka y le di la espalda y me oculté nuevamente con el sombrero y las gafas.

-que te sucede?- preguntó.

-eh?- vi como me miraba con una sonrisa, voy a extrañar esa sonrisa- nada- le respondí- volviendo al mundo real-

-eh?-

-sabes lo que sucederá ahora, verdad?- negó con la cabeza- todo terminó aquí-

-No te comprendo- contestó.

-que lo nuestro terminó aquí, no puedes decirle esto a nadie, ni a tus padres ni amigos, ni a nada- le dije.

-ni que lo fueran a publicar-

-no es eso, si vamos allá y nos fotografían juntos no me darán la película-

-y por que?-

-por que soy Soul Eater Evans y tu una persona ordinaria- veo como aquella inocente sonrisa se borra de tu rostro y desvías la mirada.

-tengo que irme- empezó a caminar, la tomé de la mano para detenerla pero en ningún momento volteo a verme.

-que sucedió?- pregunté.

-jmp, dímelo tú- dices en tu tono ofendida.- un minuto soy fascinante y te gusto, al siguiente te da vergüenza de que te vean conmigo?- preguntó.

-no es eso- le dije.

-en serio?- preguntó aun más ofendida- si fuera no sé, Kim, correrías a que te tomen fotos, pero no- dices- solo soy una chica ordinaria con una vida simple que no esta a la altura del gran Soul Evans.

-no es eso, solo que no quiero que cambies-

-claro- dices sarcástica para soltarte de mi agarre con fuerza y seguir caminando.

-espera- detuviste tu caminar.

-que?-

-las fotos que tomaste, dame tu cámara- volteaste a verme y fue cuando noté tus ojos cristalinos y las lagrimas que rodaban por tus mejillas.

-quieres mi cámara?- preguntó sacándola del bolsillo y lanzándola a la arena- pues bien, tómala, no hay nada dentro de esa cámara que me interese recordar- se dio media vuelta.

-Maka, espera-

-que?- volviste a gritar.

-no quiero que esto termine así, no quiero que cambies, por eso hago lo que hago- dije- tu no sabes como es que los paparazzi te tengan en la mira, hacen lo que sea para conseguir lo que quieren, y arruinan todo-

-no te preocupes, ellos no lo arruinaran- dijo y volteo a verme por última vez- tú solito lo has arruinado- se marchó.

Me agaché en la arena y recogí la cámara digital, empecé a ver todas las fotos donde salíamos juntos, donde ella salía sonriendo.

Soy un idiota.

.

Es un maldito idiota, quien se cree que es. No, yo soy la idiota por haberme fijado en un bastardo como él. Soy patética, llorando dentro de una cabina telefónica, y aun más patético, POR ÉL!

Cojo el teléfono y marco a casa de la abuela, necesito que alguien venga a verme. La voz preocupada de Tsubaki hace su aparición cuando me oye llorar, diciendo que vendrían inmediatamente para acá.

Observo a través del vidrio de la cabina como él se toma fotos con cada fan que se le acerca, con cada chica que lo abraza, firmar autógrafos… y sin duda, mis lagrimas caen nuevamente y lo único que hago es salir de la cabina, no miro para atrás, iré a algún lugar a esperar a mi hermana.

.

Veamos, hace tres días me enamoré de una perfecta extraña, justamente ayer la besé y confesé como me sentía con respecto a todo y también lo arruiné. Hoy solo lo pienso mientras toco la canción que su sola presencia me inspiró para ser terminada.

_could you be the one_

_could you be the one for me?_

_then i'll be your hero_

-muy bien, salió excelente- dijo el productor frente a nosotros.

-okey, pueden descansar- dije a los chicos que entonaban los instrumentos. Tomé mi laptop que había dejado hacia un rato de lado y empecé a ver nuevamente las fotos que ayer tomamos. Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios.

-por Kami-sama, Soul Evans ha sonreído!- gritó Black Star a mi lado, no me di cuenta en el momento en que entró o en el que se sentó a mi lado- es guapa, a cualquiera le hubiese sacado una sonrisa- comentó a lo que yo le mande una mirada asesina- okey, tú la viste primero, aun me debe zapatos nuevos.

-ella es una persona increíble, ella me ha enseñado cosas y me ha dicho lo que muchos no se atreverían, realmente es alguien muy especial para mi.

-cariño, hablamos afuera- la voz de Kim me sacó de mi ensoñación sobre las fotos.

-estas en problemas- Black Star sonrió para salir del estudio y entró Kim.

-quien es ella?- preguntó.

-pues es…-

-es más famosa que yo?- preguntó- es una actriz?- siguió preguntando- vamos habla- me golpeó con su bolso en el pecho.

-no, no es famosa-

-pues…- su celular sonó y ella contestó.

-ajap… ya… okey… si, claro, nos vemos- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-eso es todo?- pregunté.

-pues si, me iré con Ox , él me invitó a salir justo ahora- sonrió.

-terminamos?- pregunté.

-ajap- sonrió- pero somos amigos, no te preocupes, si necesitas algo con esa chica, avísame no dudaré en ayudar- sonrió para irse.

Voltee a ver a Black Star que cargaba un cuaderno que llevaba escrito en letras grandes "amigos, eres libre"

.

Las maletas son guardadas en el porta equipaje de nuestros padres mientras yo y Tsubaki nos despedimos de la abuela.

-Tsubaki, cuida bien de tu hermana- dijo acariciando mi mejilla- está muy triste y no nos cuenta por que.

-calma Marie-sama, yo la cuidaré bien.

-no soy una niña Marie-obachan, puedo cuidarme sola.

-pero nunca dejarás de ser mi pequeña, las quiero a ambas- dijo para abrazarnos fuertemente a ambas.

-abuela, perdón por lo del auto- me disculpé.

-no tienes por que, ese auto lo tengo desde que tu abuelo murió, me he apegado mucho a algo material, gracias por desatarme de eso-

-Justin me hubiese golpeado por hundir su auto.

-y también por llamarlo asi- los tres reimos ante su recuerdo…

-vamonos!- dijo mamá desde el auto.

-gracias por todo madre!- gritó papá desde el asiento de piloto.

-vuelvan pronto- se despidió ella.

.

-Maka Albarn- dijo Ashura mostrando su foto- es muy atractiva sin duda.

-de donde sacaste esa foto?- pregunté.

-de donde crees, Medusa a tenido toda una flota de paparazzi sobre ti- dijo Ashura, fotos de ustedes juntos circulan por todas las revistas de chismes.

-Soul, tal vez eres muy chico para hacer esta película- dice Shinigami-sama a su lado.

-vamos chicos, yo me encargaré de eso- dice Wes.

-eso espero- susurra Ashura con una mirada de preocupación.

-quiero que hagas desaparecer la historia- Shinigami-sama aseveró su mirada sobre mi.

-y como quieres que haga eso?- pregunté.

-fácil- habló Shinigami-sama- le ofreces una entrevista a Medusa, y cuando salga ese tema tu lo niegas, dices que no la conoces, que nada pasó entre tú y esa muchacha, que solo era una admiradora que te acosaba todo el día.

-mentir?- preguntamos yo y Ashura al mismo tiempo.

-chicos, es una revista de espectáculos, todo lo que ahí se habla es farsa- sonrió- o te olvidas de esta chica- señaló la foto- o te olvidas de la película- cerró el video chat del Tv

.

-y quien es esta atractiva chica?- preguntó Medusa mostrando la foto de Maka en la pantalla.

-no sé, ni ideas, no la conozco- dije- tal vez algún fan.

-vamos, todos sabemos que estuviste el fin de semana en la playa con esta chica.

-realmente no sé, muchos fan vienen a la playa a verme surfear-

-pero esta chica vino desde la futurística capital de Tokio solo para verte surfear-

-wow, me hubiese gustado conocerla- dije.

.

-me podrías explicar que sucedió?- preguntó mi madre tras que apagara el televisor.

-hija mía, hay reporteros buscando entrevistarte en la puerta, dinos que sucedió- habló mi padre.

-no sucedió nada- susurré, mi voz sonó triste.

-hermanita, deja de torturarte- Tsubaki es la única a la que le conté lo sucedido y prometió guardar silencio.- ese tipo no vale la pena- giré mis ojos y bufé molesta.

-ves de lo que te hablaba hermanita?- pregunté levantándome del sofá- el dijo que esto ocurriría, tal vez la estrellitas aguanten esto, pero- hice una pausa para encaminarme a la puerta principal de la casa- yo no- y la abrí, los flashes empezaron a dispararse unos sobre otros y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

-Maka, cuéntanos como fue tu fin de semana con el Evans- dijo Medusa- solo queremos la verdad- dijo y colocó el micrófono frente de mi.

-mentira, ustedes no quieren la verdad, quieren una nota, toman a una persona y la extorsionan como quieren, arruinan su vida y violan su privacidad- lagrimas de coraje empezaron a salir de mis ojos- toman a una persona y hacen de su vida algo publico. Para luego destruir lo que quieren, eso es lo que ustedes buscan- les dije mientras los flashes seguían segándome- ustedes son un asco, solo lo hacen para vender, ganar dinero y no les importa la felicidad de la persona a la que destruyen- noté como Medusa fruncia el ceño- Soul es un claro ejemplo de todo esto, ustedes lo han convertido en el chico mimado de la alfombra roja, destruyen su vida con sus falsos reportajes o palabras a medias, él es exitoso y una gran persona. Pero gracias a ustedes tiene que renunciar a lo mejor que la vida te puede dar, su felicidad, privacidad, libertad, honestidad.

Suspiré.

-felicidades, han creado a un chico malo de Hollywood- las lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas- me dan asco-

-tan solo una pregunta más- dijo Medusa sonriendo triunfante- quien es Soul Evans en realidad?-

-quien es?- pregunté- pues él…. No lo sé, no lo conozco y no lo quiero conocer- cerré la puerta en las narices de esa conductora y pude oir tras la puerta como ella le decía a su camarógrafo, "lo tienes, genial, ganaremos oro con esto"

Que ilusa fui al creer que mis palabras los haría entender.

.

-… no lo quiero conocer- Black Star apagó el plasma con el control y luego me miró con reprobatoria.

-no dijiste que te gustaba por ser honesta?- me preguntó.

-si- contesté sin dejar de ver la pantalla negra.

-wow, te felicito Soul, lograste que una buena persona cambiara, que mintiera por ti-

-no tuve elección, que querías que hiciera?- pregunté bebiendo un poco de la copa de vino.

-si tu lo dices- se levantó de su asiento para darme la espalda y empezar a caminar.

-a donde vas?- pregunté.

-a encontrar a mi mejor amigo, por que no es a quien estoy viendo- me dijo viéndome con el ceño fruncido.

-de que hablas?-

-no tenía elección- imitó mi voz- esa ha sido tu respuesta para todo últimamente.- por Dios, es tu vida!-me gritó- debes hacer lo que te haga feliz, no lo que quieren que hagas- Black Star se marchó y entró Wes.

-Hermano, ya planee tu gira junto para que se adapte a las filmaciones-

-no- le dije.

-renuncio a la película, ya no quiero que todos manejen mi vida-

-Hermano, entiendo que es mucha presión pero eres tú, por eso sé que podrás hacerlo- Wes me sonrió.

-hermano, estas despedido- la cara de Wes fue de fotografía y obvio que la fotografíe con la cámara de mi celular- quiero que de ahora en adelante solo seas mi hermano mayor- me levanté del asiento y tome mi celular.

-aló, Ashura?-

-"si, soy yo- contestó- Soul?"

-aja-

-"justamente te iba a llamar, Shinigami-sama te quiere para su película"-

-de eso mismo quería hablarte yo-

-"empiezas el lunes"

-estoy ocupado-

-"bien, tu solo dinos cuando y…"

-no entiendes, yo renuncio, no quiero unirme a donde me hagan mentir- cerré la llamada y guarde mi móvil.

.

-Tsubaki, no puedo creer que tu hermanita se haya inventado toda esa historia de que conoció a Evans-sama, es tan patético- canturreaba Liz frente a Tsubaki quien fruncía el ceño ante el inapropiado comentario de su amiga. Yo pase a un lado de ellas simulando no haberlas oído, necesito salir.

-eres una tonta Liz-

-pero…-

-vete, nos vemos en el baile- su amiga se fue y Tsubaki me siguió hacia el balcón.

-Maky…- me llamó, rápidamente sequé mis lagrimas.

-que?- pregunté.

-que te sucede?-

-dejame- le dije dándole la espalda.

-no, eres mi hermanita y no te voy a dejar sola- me dijo abrazándome por el cuello- que tal si vamos al baile juntas?- preguntó sonriente.

-que?-

-para que te despejes un poco, puede que en el baile conozcas a alguien que saque a Soul-kun de tu mente- dijo.

-Tsubaki yo…-

-vamos, será divertido- se soltó- ya arreglé lo que te pondrás para el baile, ven vamos- me tomó de la mano para llevarme a mi cuarto. Es por estas ocasiones que quiero a mi hermana.

-Maka, te ves bien- dijo Tsubaki mirándome de arriba abajo- ponte derecho, asi esta bien-

-Tsubaki no estoy segura- dije viendo el vestido blanco que Tsubaki me había obligado a ponerme.

-pero si pareces un ángel- dijo tomando mi mano para ingresar al salón de baile, todos se me quedaron viendo, unos embelesados y otros solo murmuraban acerca de la noticia de Soul Evans para conmigo.

-Maka- la voz de mi mejor amigo se hizo presente, cuando voltee vi como el me sonreía.

-Kid- le nombré.

-que te sucede Maka?- preguntó- tú siempre has sido el alma de la fiesta-

-Kid, es que…-

-es por el Evans ese?- preguntó.

-como lo…?-

-sé?- completó- Tsubaki me lo contó, dijo que necesitabas algo de apoyo- me sonrió.

-Kid- le nombré nuevamente- tienes fiebre?- vi como en su rostro se formaba una mueca de duda- en dos minutos no has dicho dos veces lo de la simetria, es más de lo que has dicho en todo el año- me burle.

-Maka, yo aquí intentando ayudarte y tú…- me abracé a él y le susurré un gracias, el correspondió mi abrazo.- Maka, sabes que siempre estaré ti- me sonrió y revolvió mis cabellos y besó mi frente.-te quiero mi pequeña-

-yo también mi lindo rayitas- esos apodos nos hemos puesto desde muy pequeños, los decimos por que sabemos que le molesta al otro, pero en este momento tan solo es para decirnos que estamos presentes, el uno para el otro.

-no… yo hablo de…-

De un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron al igual que la música y los reflectores apuntaron hacia el escenario. Y Kid dejo de hablar para ver lo que iba a suceder.

.

Salí al escenario y los gritos empezaron y te llame.

-Maka Albarn- dije por el micrófono mientras todos buscaban a quien yo había mencionado dejándome visible a Maka junto a un pelinegro que le tomaba la mano, eso me enojó bastante pero aun así continué, como si no hubiese visto eso.

-Maka, hay algunas cosas que olvide contarte en Death City, olvide decirte que esos días fueron los mejores de toda mi vida…- la música de fondo empezó a sonar, cerré mis ojos y empecé a cantar la canción que escribí solo para él…

[**What You Mean To Me**]

_I can't blame you for thinking that_

_You never really knew me at all_

_I tried to deny you but nothing_

_Ever made me feel so wrong I thought_

_I was protecting you from everything that_

_I go through but I know that we got lost along the way_

Abrí mis ojos para enfocar los tuyos, solo me observabas a mi.

_Here I am with_

_All my heart I hope you_

_Understand I know I let_

_You down but I'm never_

_Gonna make that mistake_

_Again you brought me_

_Closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

Bajé del escenario y camine en tu dirección

_Just know that I'm sorry I never_

_Wanted to make you feel so small_

_Our story is just beginning we'll let_

_The truth brake down these walls, oh yeah_

_And every time I think of you I think of how_

_You pushed me through and showed me_

_How much better I could be_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand I know_

_I let you down but I'm never_

_Gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who_

_I really am come take my hand_

Tomé tu mano haciendo que soltaras de lado a ese pelinegro y obligandote a que me viseses solo a mi

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me yeah_

_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that every day_

_When you say what no one else_

_Will say you know exactly_

_How to get to me you_

_Know It's what I need_

_It's what I need yeah_

_Here I am with_

_All my heart I hope you_

_Understand (I hope you_

_Understand) I know I let_

_You down but I'm never_

_Gonna make that mistake_

_Again you brought me_

_Closer to who I really am_

_So come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

La canción terminó y en ningún momento solté tu mano, pero tú soltaste la mía y el pelinegro a tu lado sonrió para tomar la mano que me habías forzado a soltar.

-que creías?- preguntaste apretando la mano de ese chico, buscando su apoyo- que todo se arreglaría con una canción?-

-si- dije, espera, eso lo enojará- digo no…-

-pues bien, te escucho- dijo.

-que quieres que te diga?- pregunté sabiendo lo obvio- que me equivoqué?- vi como Medusa ingresaba junto con su camarógrafo.- pues bien, me equivoque, con todo…

-no crees que es un poco tarde?- preguntó – todos piensan que soy una mentirosa, que soy una fan loca tuya que esta obsesionada contigo y eso no es cierto.

-pero fui yo quien mintió- susurré, Medusa colocó su micrófono sobre mi prácticamente, buscando una nota para su programa. Le quité su micrófono y miré hacia la cámara.

-no es cierto que no conosca a Maka, si, la conozco- dije- ella es muy terca, una dobe escandalosa, ella es una persona muy honesta, dice lo que piensa y cuando algo le desagrada no duda en decirlo, es una persona que no retrocede a su palabra. Así es ella- la miré a los ojos- es la persona que me cautivo en cuestión de segundos y con la que tarde un día en darme cuenta que… que me enamore de ella.- dije- me… - mierda, es tan difícil pedir perdón... se me ha hecho un nudo en la garganta- me…perdonas- solté cuando el mismo pelinegro me dio una palmada en la espalda.

Maka asintió con la cabeza.

-te perdono, Idiota- se lanzo a mis brazos para rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y darme un beso fugaz. Yo volví a besar esos labios.

Vi como seguían grabando y les mandé una mirada asesina y entendieron, tan rápido como llegaron se fueron.

-Soul, no tenías que venir hasta Tokio-

-si, si tenía- respondí- no es nada cool invitarte- le sonreí- quieres, salir conmigo?- pregunté.

-tengo que disfrazarme?- preguntó sonriendo.

-no.-

-y tu?-

-no-

-entonces si, deseo salir contigo- dijo, me incliné sobre ella para besar sus labios nuevamente, un beso más demandante que los anteriores.

-hey, Evans- Maka y yo nos separamos para ver quien me había llamado.

-Kid, que sucede?- preguntó Maka al pelinegro de antes.

-Maka, que tal si traes algo para tomar?- le dijo el pelinegro, al parecer Maka entendió que él deseaba conversar conmigo.

-que quieres Asimetrico- le pregunté.

-mira bastardito, Maka está muy enamorada de ti, a ella le dolió cuando tuvo que mentir por ti- dirigió su mirada hacia una Maka que conversaba alegre con una pelivioleta de cabellera corta y ojos oscuros- si la vuelves a lastimar, juró que no te perdonaré, ella es una persona muy especial para mi.

-te gusta, verdad?- pregunté.

-más que gustar- me volvió a ver- yo amo a Maka, y si la vuelves a lastimar- sus ojos aguamarina se afilaron sobre mi- juró que te la quitaré.

-Soul, Kid- Maka llegó junto con esa misma pelivioleta- Chrona nos esta invitando a su casa para la fiesta del cumpleaños de Ragnarok, vamos?- preguntó extendiendo las bebidas para nosotros.

-por mi esta bien- respondió el pelinegro.

-vamos- respondí, la pelivioleta empezó a caminar y Kid tras ella junto a Maka. Detuve a Maka por el brazo y le di la vuelta.

-que sucede Soul?-

-quería decirte que te amo…- le plante un beso en los labios para luego separarnos, todos a nuestro alrededor nos silvaban y pedían otro beso.

-yo también te amo, Soul- Maka se colocó en puntillas para besarme…

_***-*-*-*-*FiN*-*-*-*-***_

Espero les alla gustado mi fic este fic me inspire en la película de Disney channel "Starstruck: Mi novio es una súper estella" de Sterling Knight bueno cuídense y reviews plissss


End file.
